Chuck vs The Learning Academy
by kkalyak327
Summary: After years on the run from the United States government, Chuck Bartowski is offered a chance to join them. He leaves on a six week trip to the Louise Hamilton Learning Academy on the other side of the country with Casey, Sarah, and two doctors appointed to fixing the Intersect only to find that spy school isn't quite as easy as he hoped. Sequel to Chuckvs.ButterflyEffect.


A/N: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my story Chuck vs. The Butterfly Effect. Thought it'd be fun to bring back the old story and sparse it up with some fresh ideas. I'm always open for input, but for now please enjoy the first chapter of Chuck vs. The Learning Academy.

* * *

><p>November 17th, 2009<p>

Louise Hamilton Learning Academy

Raven, Virginia

4:57 pm

Chuck stood amongst hundreds of other well trained agents of the United States Government, all dressed in the same white shirts and black cargo pants. On their arrival to the learning academy, the team realized just how large his training facility was. It was a small town in itself, filled entirely with government agents from all over the country. Casey and Sarah quickly parted from Chuck as they arrived on the base in order to avoid letting others know that the three came together. It was safer for Chuck to not draw extra attention to himself by having two body guards hovering around him on a regular basis.

Now he stood, camouflaged within the herd of other agents, awaiting the same training he was. In front of them a stage sat empty, aside from a single podium. After nearly ten minutes of waiting in disciplined silence, the agents were awarded by a man in uniform walking up squeaky, wooden steps. He walked to center stage and cleared his throat before speaking, "Hello, agents. I am Sargent Jones. For the next 6 weeks, you are all under my control. I advise you not to disobey any instructions I give you within the next month and a half, or you will be promptly escorted from the learning academy." He clasped his hands together and smiled at his audience. "Now, let us begin. You will notice that none of you have been shown to a room yet. That is because the first place you will be sleeping is on the ground, in a nearby tree, under a bush; whichever you choose as you will all be surviving in the woods for the first three days of the trip. If someone does not come back, we will not send a team after them. Understood?" He paced around the stage slowly for a moment, before continuing with his introduction speech. "Before I release all of you men and women into the wild, I would like to introduce you all to two very important people. Agent Sarah Walker and Major John Casey of the CIA and NSA." Sargent Jones paused briefly to allow the agents time to walk up the stage. "These are some of the government's top field agents here to assist all of you in becoming better versions of yourselves. No one else has had an opportunity quite like this one, so be appreciative."

Sarah and Casey stood rather awkwardly up on stage with hundreds of people, dressed exactly the same, staring up at them. Chuck dismissed Casey quickly, uninterested with looking at his fine details, instead focusing solely on Sarah. He watched the way that her weight shifted between feet and how she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Her eyes were scanning the crowd and a large part of him wished that she was searching for his face.

Jones began talking once more, forcing Chuck out of his content stare. "Alright, all of you to Greenburrow Hall and they will provide you with the needed materials to help you survive on your own for a few days in the woods. One of the instructors there will lead you out to where you're supposed to be, and then you're on your own. Good luck." With that, Jones walked off the stage and left the agents to contemplate that information.

* * *

><p>November 19th, 2009<p>

Acres of woods located in Learning Academy

Raven, Virginia

8:45 pm

It was dark. Dark and cold. The only sounds were being emitted by nearby animals scurrying through the leaves, or bugs softly clicking to their mates. Chuck sat silently, his knees pulled up to his chin and wrapped closely to his body. He hadn't eaten in a full twenty four hours and his mind was beginning to grow feeble. He had managed to find a nearby stream to siphon water from, but that was about the extent of his survival skills.

When the floor of leaves ruffled next to Chuck's foot, he jumped and let out a small screech, only to realize that it was a chipmunk scavenging for food. "Hey, hey Chippy, come back." Chuck called after the small animal and followed it on his hands and knees for a short distance. Eventually the trail of the chipmunk was lost and Chuck was left alone, again, to fend for himself. He leaned back against a large tree trunk and closed his eyes for a moment sucking in a large breathe of fresh air. Before he could fall asleep, Chuck opened his eyes and began to pull his six foot frame up from off of the forest floor. Taking a few steps forward, he stumbled into a large bush covered in dark, tiny berries. Chuck's eyes immediately began darting between these small, juicy morsels. The lack of food in his stomach was making these berries seem all the more tasty and delicious. With a little dribble of drool making its way out of his mouth, Chuck grabbed handful upon handful of the tiny fruit and threw them in his mouth. He inhaled as many small, fruity bits as he could. Once the bush was cleared out, Chuck took a few steps forward toward a nearby tree.

With each step he took, his feet grew thicker, heavier. His movements began to slow and his mind filled with a thick fog. The tree was now being used to prop up his entire body, as it sank lower and lower to the ground. His neck acted as rubber, unable to hold his head up on its own and his eyelids grew heavier as each second passed. Everything in front of him went black and still as a soft voice sounded in the distance. "Chuck?"

"Hello? Hello?" He managed to yank his head upright and attempt to isolate where the noise was coming from. "Anyone out there?"

"Chuck, it's me." As if appearing out of thin air, Sarah walked up to him and bent to meet his eyes level. "I've been looking all over for you." She whispered, trailing kisses up his neck and around his ear.

"Why are you out here, anyway? Has it been three days?" Chuck slurred, trying to look at the blonde who was rubbing against him.

"No, I just thought you could use some company." She straddled him around the waste and threw her hair over her shoulder. With a sly smile on her face, she barred down each of Chuck's wrists and locked him into place. She squished her body tightly against his and kissed his neck sweetly.

Before continuing, Sarah lifted her head and gave Chuck a small smile. "Goodnight, Chuck." She sunk her head back into the crook of his neck before taking a painful bite.

* * *

><p>November 20th, 2009<p>

Learning Academy

Raven, Virginia

8:12 pm

It had been three days. Three days and all the spies had returned; all but one. Three hundred and fifty four men and women ventured out into the woods for three days and one didn't return. One. Sarah's limbs went cold when she heard the news. She stood on stage next to her partner, Casey, in plain view of every agent present. The man in charge, Sargent Jones, announced that they had heard of only one person not making it back. Sarah knew what he meant – knew exactly who he was referring to. Chuck was the one who didn't come back. She hasn't heard from his since the agents returned and she had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

She had no idea how to react. She couldn't run off the stage and into the woods on the prowl, she didn't have the authority to order all three hundred and fifty three other spies out looking for him with her, and she couldn't break down on stage in front of the very large audience. Sarah was lost. She had no plan no immediate scheme that came to mind. All she wanted was to hold Chuck and to know that he was safe from harms way.

As soon as the Sargent finished droning on about something that Sarah didn't pay attention to, she nearly ran off the stage, heading toward the woods. "Walker! Hey, Walker! What're you doing?" Casey called after her once they were a fair distance away from the group and out of site.

"I'm going to find Chuck." She continued trekking forward without a backward glance.

"Do you know how many acres of woods are out there?" Casey hollered to her, hoping to draw her attention.

She slowed, but didn't turn around, "What other option do I have?" She asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"I know a guy who owes me a few favors. Just give me ten minutes." He turned while pulling out his cellphone and walked away for some privacy. Sarah watched as he disappeared around a corner and suddenly felt the pain of the entire situation weighing in. She just barely received the opportunity to work with him without hiding and now he's gone missing in the woods. The control was out of her reach in this situation and Sarah didn't know what to do. Casey was calling in favors, agents were training off in the yard, and Chuck was alone and afraid in the woods. All Sarah could do was stand and wait; wait for a solution to her problem – an answer to her prayers, whatever clichéd name was able to save her Chuck. For the first time in a long time, Sarah felt absolutely useless in the one area she is needed the most.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, Casey returned with a backpack and a couple of flashlights. He walked up to Sarah and handed her a light before continuing off toward the woods without starting a conversation. "Casey, what's going on?" Sarah asked, following closely behind the large man.

He didn't answer immediately, so she continued, "John, please. What did you learn?" She asked more gently this time, hoping to caress an answer out of him.

"My buddy found a single heat signature a little ways into the woods. He gave me the gps coordinates. He's alive. For now. You can thank the NSA." He gave a little laugh and ventured further into the dark without saying another word.

* * *

><p>November 20th, 2009<p>

Woods

Raven, Virginia

8:39 pm

Casey and Sarah had been hiking through the rough terrain for nearly a half hour when a beeping began emitting from Casey's gps. "Looks like we're close." He said, paying close attention to the screen as well as the ground in front of him. He was nearly knocked over when Sarah bolted ahead of him toward a large tree about ten feet in front of him. "What the-"

He was cut off when Sarah yelled, "It's Chuck!" She rapidly approached his motionless body leaning pale and lifeless against a tree. "Casey, he doesn't look good. We need to get him help, fast." The panic was growing in her voice and her eyes, making her distress more evident to the Major.

"It almost sounds like you care about him, Walker." Casey scoffed and glanced down at the large frame laying below.

"I care about my job, which is to protect the Intersect – who also happens to be one of the greatest assets that the United States government has. It is our job to keep him safe and keep him alive. If we cannot complete that goal, then we have failed. Do you understand?" Sarah held back all of her feelings and acted as convincingly as she could in front of Casey.

He nodded slightly before bending over to lift Chuck from the forest floor. "Hold on, Casey! What if he broke something? Lifting him might make that worse." Sarah contemplated, trying to do her best to save Chuck.

"Okay, so we'll just leave him here while we go get lunch, then?" Casey asked sarcastically, waiting for Sarah to let him continue.

"Fine, lift him. Be careful. Let's hurry." She said before leading the way and casting as much light in front of them as possible with the two flashlights as Casey carried Chuck's lanky frame through the woods.

They arrived back at the Learning Academy's Lodge about a half an hour later and had Chuck brought to his room. Casey brought Bartowski to his bed while Sarah went searching for the two Doctors who were recruited to fix the Intersect. They were given a room just down the hall from Casey, Sarah, and Chuck, yet none of them had been officially introduced yet. Sarah pounded loud and fast on their door, hoping for an immediate response from at least one of the doctors. Seconds later, a toned and handsome blonde man appeared in the doorway wearing no more than a towel around his waist. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked quizzically while rubbing the water from his damp hair.

Slightly out of breath, Sarah spoke, "We need your help. Our friend was in the woods and now he's unconscious. He's barely breathing. Please hurry." There was a pleading look in her eyes that told him she was desperate.

He nodded and sighed before running to go put on some more efficient clothes than just a towel. The doctor met Sarah outside of his room and followed her quickly down the hall to Chuck's ajar door. The man approached Chuck and began investigating him for wounds and signs of injury. "You said he's been unconscious this entire time?" The doctor asked, while examining his patient.

"Yes," Sarah answered quickly, waiting for more concrete information from the doctor.

The blonde man had inspected most of Chuck's body from head to toe before he noticed the two holes marking the side of his neck. There was major swelling and white marks around the bite, which propelled the doctor into action. Without a single word to either of the two conscious agents, he left the room and began making calls. Sarah and Casey were left uninformed for the next twenty to thirty minutes while several men came in and out of Chuck's bedroom. This went on for another hour or so before the doctor finally walked up to the two agents and began to speak, "The patient appeared to have been bitten by a Northern Copperhead snake. They are poisonous, but the bites are curable if not left untreated for too long. Luckily, you guys caught your friend's case early enough. He'll be fine after some rest." He finished and collected the various tools that he had brought in during the last several hours.

"Thank you, Doctor…" Sarah fished, hoping to get a response.

"Woodcomb. You can call me Devon." With a nod of her head, she stuck out her hand and shook his with a smile.

A/N: There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, message, etc. Thanks for reading!


End file.
